Lies
by Nightwing13
Summary: Based on McFly's music video, "Lies." Holly and Elena help McFly through the harsher times in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Chapter 1 (Elena's P.O.V.)

I could hear doors opening and slamming shut, people shuffling their feet across the floor.

"Keep moving!" Katina yelled. We must have new prisoners.

"Mate look, water!" A voice called. He must have been one of the new prisoners because nobody has a weird accent like that here.

"Get that one!" Another voice said. Wait a minute; was Queen Irene actually giving prisoners water?

"Freeze." Guess not, she sounds a bit angry. Wish I could see the look on her face, but with this stupid helmet I can't see a thing!

"Hey stop pushing!"

"We what our water!" The footsteps walked past me and I could hear Queen Irene's heels following them. The hall became silent until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

"Hey, that kid didn't pay for my water!" The hall was then filled with yelling and footsteps chasing after the others.

"Follow them!" A person yelled as they ran by me and tripped over my foot.

"Get out of the way Elena!" I couldn't tell who it was but I just ignored them and they kicked me in my leg.

"Elena!" I looked up, forgetting I had the helmet on. "Let's get out of here!" It was Holly, my best friend and another prisoner. She unlatched the helmet and removed it.

"Thank god! I never thought I'd get that thing off!" I looked up at Holly and smiled once I saw her short dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and her smile that reminded me of the good old days. She pulled me off the floor and we followed the others to the arena. "What's going on?" I asked as we pushed through the crowd.

"Some people had a vehicle that runs on water, it broke down, so the only was Queen Irene would give them water is if they performed a song for her. If she likes them, they left with water, if she doesn't like it then they become prisoners." Holly explained.

"Oooo ouch, that's harsh." Holly laughed and we ran behind the stage just as four guys began playing a fast pop rock song.

"Come on Elena, this is our chance to escape!" I looked from the guys to Holly and smiled. We ran to the right end of the arena to a wall, I placed my right hand on it.

"Back up." Holly took a couple steps back and the area around my hand began glowing orange and the wall melted away.

"Nice." Holly said as she jumped through the wall.

"Thanks for the compliment, but can we go now?" She laughed and began running across the dried up beach. There were loud exploding noises coming from the fortress. "What the hell was that?" I asked turning to Holly, she just shrugged.

"Hey before we go any further you should check for land mines." I nodded. I put my hands to the ground and separated the ground. There was a mini explosion from the ground that blew up in front of Holly's face. I looked up and I couldn't help but laugh once I saw the charcoal on her face. "Gee thanks Elena." I continued to laugh. "Unbelievable." She pulled her leather pouch off her belt and unscrewed it and she began manipulating the water to wash her face. Suddenly I felt a vibration through the ground and go through my body, there was a vehicle coming from a car.

"Hide!" I whispered loudly. I stomped on the ground a group of rocks popped up around me so I could hide. The vehicle, which was an old van, came to a halt letting a loud exploding noise come from the back of the vehicle.

"Wait what?" She finally asked. I looked up over the rocks and the saw the same boys from the fortress were getting out of the van. "They looked at Holly and Holly immediately manipulated the water into a ball that began spinning above her hand.

"Whoa mate, check out the bird!" One of the guys said. He had short wavy brown hair, blue eyes and he was covered in dirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans, dark blue sneakers, a plaid shirt and a dirt scarf.

"How are you able to do that?" Another guy asked. He had a gray long sleeve shirt under a white short sleeve shirt with a matching gray tie, blue jeans, black converses, and a pair of goggles around his neck. He had blonde hair that looked like it was partially braided and brown eyes.

"Do what?" Holly asked taking a couple steps away from them.

"Controlling the water." The same guy asked.

"I've always been able to control water." The four guys all looked at each other.

"That's wicked!" Another guys yelled. He was taller than the others and he was wearing gray jeans, a dirty gray hoodie, and black combat boots. He had brown hair styled in a Mohawk and blue eyes.

"Uh…thanks?" Holly said as she slowly put the water away. These guys must be knew, almost all royal families have special abilities, only Holly and I are were lucky enough to share the elements.

"I'm Tom; this is Danny, Harry, and Dougie." I didn't see the other guy until now. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a gray jacket with a mechanical wrist brace on his right wrist; he was also wearing gray camouflage shorts and black combat boots that weren't tied up all the way. He had messy blonde hair that had things sticky out of it, blue eyes with dirt around them; he even had other objects hanging from his gages.

"Do you think you could help start up our van?" Tom asked. Holly thought to herself but finally nodded. Damn Holly, always having to be nice doesn't even stop to think if it's a trap to get us back to the fortress. Tom walked over to the van and lifted the hood for Holly. She looked up at him and he smiled, she smiled back. She pulled out her water again and put it inside the hood somewhere; I was too far to see. Danny ran to the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Yes!" Danny yelled from inside the van. Suddenly I felt vibrations again and I heard a chainsaw getting closer.

"Target in sight." A robotic voice said. I saw a robot come from behind the van swinging the chainsaw.

"Danny look out! Psychotic robot with a chainsaw!" Dougie yelled making Danny jumped out of the van and run to the other side of the van.

"Aaah!" The other boys yelled as the ducked to get out of the way.

"Elena!" Holly called. I kicked the boulder in front of me making it run straight into the robot. I noticed the guys were a bit surprised when they saw me behind the boulder.

"Can we try not getting into any more trouble?" I yelled back to Holly sarcastically, but she wasn't amused.

"That would be nice but that robot isn't staying down!" She yelled as the robot got back up.

"Oh shit."

What do you guys think??


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews guys!! By the way this story is written by me and my friend Betsy, so far the first chapter was written by me and the second chapter was written by Betsy. Hope you like it! We do not own McFly or Just My Luck!

Chp 2: Holly's POV

The robot stood back up, not noticing the dent on its shoulder or the now busted chainsaw. It charged at them. As it got closer, Tom looked at Holly, then back at the robot. He pushed her out of the way and was hit full force. The robot slammed him into the front of the car and slammed his head on the hood. He glowed red and released a blast of red energy, blowing the bot about 30ft away. Holly brushed the wet sand off her and saw Tom slumped down in front of the car, blood trickling down the side of his head.  
"Tom! Are you ok?" she asked as she pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and pressed it onto the wound.

"I think so."  
The robot got back up in time for Elena to levitate another boulder and throw it at the robot's head.

"Good shot" Dougie whispered in her ear. She screamed and pushed him into the sand, pinning him down.

"Oi, what the hell is this for?!" he looked up into her and smiled. She blushed when she realized what that must have looked like, so she got up, brushed sand off her hands and turned to see Holly with Tom, and Harry and Danny checking the engine to make sure Tom's head didn't damage it.  
Holly looked away from Tom at at the sea, then back to the now headless robot speeding towards them. Unsure of whether or not it would work, she reached to the ocean and pulled it towards her. With all her strength, she created a giant wave of ocean water on the shore and crashed it into the robot. It was swallowed up by the sea, and as the boys and Elena cheered, Holly fainted onto the wet sand.  
"Holly!" she heard Tom yell before everything went dark...

Danny's POV

Holly fainted right after she destroyed the robot, and everyone, especially Elena, panicked.

"Holly!" Tom shouted as he ran to her. He shook her a bit, trying to wake her up, then picked up her limp body and headed back to the van.

"Holly? Holly wake up. Please wake up!" Elena flustered.

"I think she just exhausted herself. I'll lay her down in the van." Tom comforted her and walked around to the back of the van. Danny looked back and saw the Queen glaring at them in in distance, but not sending anything after them.

"C'mon guys, I think we should go before anything else happens. Elena, you coming?" he asked. She nodded and hopped into the back to see Holly in Tom's lap. He stroked her hair almost lovingly as Harry and Dougie jumped into the front, and Danny in the back, and they drove away.

Holly's POV

When she finally came to, Holly found herself sideways, and laying on something soft and warm. She felt a hand gently stroking her hair, and thinking it was Elena, she closed her eyes, turned over and nuzzled her face into her stomach. A manly laugh emitted from the body.  
Wait.  
That was a guy laugh. This person's shirt is white. And dirty!  
She looked up and saw the man from before with braids in his hair and dirt on his face.

"Oh good, you're up" he smiled  
Holly screamed, jumped up, and hit her head against the top of the van. Tom pulled her down next to him and handed her a slightly chilled can of soda.

"It's not too cold, but it should help with the swelling-"

"No worries" she replied, rememberig where she was and who she was with now. She took the can from him, closed her eyes, and became completely still.

"Nobody move" Elena whispered. Holly inhaled deeply, then opened her eyes, which turned bright white. A light flashed, Harry slammed on the breaks to look back, and when he did, they shielded their eyes from the light. When they looked back, what was once a can of soda was now a can-shaped ice cube. All the guy's jaws dropped instantly, but Elena just smirked and shook her head. Holly blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uhm...does anyone have something I can wrap this in?" she asked innocently. Tom was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a star tattoo on his chest, when Danny unraveled his scarf and handed it to her. He laughed at Tom who buttoned his shirt back up and grumbled about not being able to help. Both he and Holly flushed with embarrasment as she wrapped the ice into the scarf and pressed it to her head. They all sat there awkwardly until Dougie turned to them and looked straight at Elena.

"So...where to?"


	3. Chapter 3

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Chapter 3 (Elena's P.O.V.)

"Not sure, Holly is usually the one who comes up with the plans, I'm just the artillery." Dougie gave me a confused look. See, I may look normal; long brown hair, hazel eyes, tan complexion, but once you see my abilities I'm anything but normal.

"Why don't we stop somewhere to rest?" Holly spoke up. "You guys look like you could use a rest, and if I use any more of my abilities I won't be much use."

"So that still leaves the question, 'Where to?'" Harry said turning to face us.

"Keep driving straight, I'm sure we can find a good are for Elena to build us a shelter." Holly said looking back at me.

"Sure." Harry turned back in the driver seat and began driving. Dougie did to but only after he took a quick glance at me. What were my shorts to short? Was my cleavage showing too much? Did I have something on my face? Wait…that's just dirt from wearing that stupid helmet.

Harry didn't drive much longer. He eventually had to pull over behind two boulders that were big enough to hide the van, than we all got out.

"Alright, so what do we need to do to help?" Tom asked as he began to pick up some sticks. I walked over to him and took the sticks away from him and threw them on the ground.

"You guys can just relax for a second, I got this." The boys all looked at one another and shrugged. Holly laughed at their reaction. I cracked my knuckles and stretched my legs. "Alright, one shelter to fit four boys and two girls coming up." I slammed my right foot down on the ground and three boulders, which looked like walls popped out of the ground. I kicked one of the boulders that was hiding the van, and knocked a piece of the boulder off. I waved my hand from the piece of boulder to the three walls and it laid on top of them to make a ceiling. Once I was happy with my work, Holly and I entered.

"Whoa…" The boys said together. I turned to look at them and found them staring at my work with their mouths hanging open.

"You guys comin' in?" I asked. They immediately snapped back to the real world and entered the shelter. We all sat in a circle; Harry, Dougie, Tom, Holly, me, and Danny.

"It'd be nice if we had a fire." Danny said as he pulled his legs up to his chest. I punched the ground and a circle of rocks appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Whoa!" The boys yelled again. I snapped my fingers and a small fire appeared in the circle of rocks.

"Next time, man up." I said to Danny, he just glared at me.

"Wicked." Dougie said making me look up to see him giving me a small smile, I smiled back.

"So, were you guys in that fortress?" Harry asked. Holly and I nodded.

"How'd you end up in there?" Danny asked.

"Oh we decided it'd be a great experience for us." I said sarcastically.

"Elena!" Holly said. I dropped my head and began tracing symbols in the sand. "We were captured and taken from our home." She explained.

"What were they doing there?" Tom asked her. He actually looked really sorry.

"Terrosama, our home land, was at war with Queen Irene." Holly continued.

"Who's Queen Irene?" Dougie asked.

"The witch who kept us as her prisoners at Darkastle." I answered for Holly. He looked at me through the flames of the fire.

"How long have you been there?" He asked me, even though the question could have been answered by Holly.

"Seven years."

"Damn." Harry said underneath his breath. I continued to trace symbols into the sand but I could feel Dougie's eyes on me.

"Why did they capture you guys?" Danny asked.

"Queen Irene wanted special soldiers with powers in her army." Holly paused and she made the block of ice melt so she could put the water in her leather pouch. She put Danny's scarf near the fire so it would dry off and she continued. "She found out Elena and I were elementalists so when her soldiers ran into us on the battlefield, they captured us."

"Why didn't you fight them off like you did with that robot?" Harry asked.

"Well, then, we didn't know how to control our elemental powers that well, and Elena was forbidden to use hers."

"How come?" Danny asked.

"The elders didn't think it was wise for me to play with fire after I burned down one of the churches." I answered with a little annoyance in my voice. Okay, so I was a bit harsh with Danny.

"But you just proved you can control your powers by building this shelter and making a fire." Dougie piped in making me look at him.

"That's only a simple trick, if I use any fire abilities someone could get seriously hurt." He continued to look at me and I looked at him.

"But, I'm sure you practiced while you were in…" Tom started.

"Darkastle." Holly filled in for him. He smiled at Holly; she looked away with a hint of blush.

"Yeah I did, but I was always using the fire against them and then they would chain me up and put a metal helmet on me." I looked back to the ground. These guys…they don't know us so why do they care?

"That's so messed up!" I looked to see Dougie speaking. "They shouldn't have treated you like an animal!" I was surprised to hear him defend me. I looked straight into his eyes and couldn't speak for a little bit.

"Thanks…" We all fell silent. I moved my direction from Dougie to the flames, Danny retrieved his scarf and put it around his neck, Harry laid back on the sand, Dougie played with the objects in his gage, and Tom ad Holly both looked out at the beach.

"Why don't you guys come with us? To Terrosama." Holly said breaking the silence. The boys all looked at each other.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her.

"Yes, you saw what Tom can do! And I'm sure you guys also have abilities." She said looking at the boys and they nodded.

"Same abilities as Tom, but I think he's got it down better than us." Harry answered as he sat up.

"Elena, they could help us with the war!" Holly said to me with excitement written all over her face. I looked down at the ground once more and thought to myself.

"Great, so tomorrow we head to Terrosama!" Tom announced making me look at him. The guys nodded and Holly smiled. "Alright then, time to get some shut eye; we got a big day ahead of us." He said as he laid back in the sand. The others followed his actions, I on the other hand, took a quick glance at Dougie as he started to drift into a deep sleep and I suddenly remembered something I once asked my grandmother.

'_Grandma, how do you know when you fall in love?'_

'_You'll know when he comes and proves it.'_

I barely remembered that conversation before, so why am I remembering it now? I shrugged and soon fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Chapter 4 (Holly's P.O.V.)

My eyes shot open to see Tom's adorable face staring at me.  
"Couldn't sleep" he whispered. I nodded, sat up, and looked over at Elena. She was fast asleep, which I was thankful for. She needed it. Tom sat up as well.  
"Must be scary-" my hand flew to his mouth. He looked confused as I pressed a finger to my lips, then motioned for him to follow me. We tiptoed around the light-sleeping Elena and into the moon-lit night. We walked along the shore, and every few seconds, I'd catch him glancing at me. This gorgeous boy can't be real.  
"As I was trying to say before, it must be scary to be out here on your own"  
"I have Elena...she's like a sister to me, we've known each other practically our whole lives. A younger, overprotective sister" I laughed as Tom shuffled the water around his feet.  
"So you're older than her?"  
"Yeah. I'm 19, she's 17." I replied with a smile.  
"Interesting" he said as he reached down into the water and tried to wash some of the dirt off his face. We continued to walk awkwardly in the moonlight until he spoke again.  
"So, are you royalty or something?"  
"Technically, yes. My mum and dad were once the King and Queen of Aguaria, a country close to Terrosama...well, it was."  
"What happened?"  
"Irena happened. She murdered my family. I'm the only water baron left...that I know of" I replied, a lump beginning to form in my throat. He put his arm around me and onto my shoulder farthest from him. For a boy with dirt all over him, he smelled shockingly good, kinda like vanilla and coffee.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"  
"It's ok, really. That was so long ago...and I was very lucky Elena's family took me in when they did."  
"You really are close to her, aren't you?"  
"She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and her parents. They hid me from Irena after she heard I had escaped."  
"But why would she want to kill a girl as beautiful as you?"

Oh god this guy is unbelievable. I can't believe he's flirting with me like this! He's so adorable with that hair, and those puppy-brown eyes...how did I get so freakin lucky?!  
"...She's my aunt. She was my father's sister, and when he took the crown, she lost her powers, and he recieved them. She's been jealous of us ever since. She was even more upset when she found out I would take the throne when my father stepped down, so she turned on us. She killed my parents, and burned my beloved country..."  
Tom's arm dropped, brushing my waist as he shoved it into his pocket. "Oh god...you can't be serious"  
"I wish I was joking..."  
He stopped walking and stared at the waves crashing on his legs. I turned and walked up close to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. OH MY GOD HE'S HUGGING ME! He leaned back a bit and looked straight into my eyes.  
"I swear on my life I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."  
Why was he giving me so much attention? We just met...gosh, this is so unreal, it doesn't make sense!  
"Tom, I-I don't understand" I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Holly, I know we only just met, but I just...I feel the need to protect you. You're so strong yet fragile" he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. It was smooth and sweet. "Can you possibly understand?"  
I looked into his eyes and thought to a few years back...

Flashback-8 years ago  
A house exploded behind them and chunks of rock cam hurling by them as Holly pushed Elena ahead of her.  
"Run run run!" she yelled.  
"But Holly, what about your mommy and daddy?"  
Holly pulled her off into an alley that would hopefully protect them for now.  
"Mommy told me that something like this would happen, and when it did, she said to run away and hide and not to ever come back. So lets go"  
"But where will you live?" Elena asked innocently.  
Holly shrugged "I'll figure that out later, but right now we gotta get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt-"  
Elena scoffed "I could take 'em! I'll blast them with my fire power!" Holly laughed at how strong she was acting with the chaos that surrounded them  
"Ooo, or you could come live with me!"  
"What?" she asked as an explosion of blue fire came dangerously close to them  
"Yeah, come live with me! Terrosama will be the perfect place for you to stay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES! It'll be great!"  
Holly looked at Elena as they ran away from the burning city, she was so courageous, she almost forgot how young and fragile she was.  
"Ok...lets go then" she replied, and the two fled to Terrosama, Elena's home country.

Flashback ends

I snapped out of it and realized I probably looked like an idiot, spacing off in the middle of our conversation.  
"Huh? What?" I asked  
"I asked if you could understand my desire to protect you at all times, and to always be there for you..." he confessed, blushing.  
I smiled, blushing as well. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear  
"I understand completely."  
He turned and looked into my eyes, then down to my mouth, his face centimeters from mine. Then, without a doubt in my mind, he kissed me, light at first, then deeper and more passionate than I had ever experienced before. Then, much to my dislike, he pulled away and released my waist to hold my hand.  
"Let's go back and get some sleep, we've got a long journey ahead of us, and you must be exhausted."  
I laughed "Yeah, pretty busy day" I said sarcastically. We walked hand in hand back to see Danny standing cross-armed outside the shelter.  
"Enjoyin the moon-light are we?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, we were actually" Tom replied as he kissed the top of my hand.  
"Right then...well goodnight." Danny muttered then returned inside.  
"What's gotten into him?" I asked  
"Dunno..probably worried that we could have been attacked. He can be a little protective as well" Tom replied as he led me back inside. He laid on the ground and patted the sand next to him. I willingly laid next to him and snuggled closely to his chest, my head resting on his arm. The way he was positioned gave me a little sneaky-peak at his chest. There was a tattoo of a star on his chest...yumm. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, kissed my forehead, and before I knew it, we fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Chapter 5 (Elena's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning, unable to believe how I slept a whole night since I've been in that hellhole back at the Darkastle. I sat up slowly and looked outside to see the sun shining on the sand. I got up and whipped the sand off me and the first thing I noticed about the others was the fact Holly and Tom were huddled together and hugging. Wonder what happened last night. I shrugged and made my way outside into the sunlight and stretched my arms.

"Aw man does that sun feel good!" I said to myself.

"Sure does." I stopped stretching and noticed Dougie was sitting near the edge of the water.

"How long have you been up?" I asked as I made my way over to him. He shrugged and looked out to the sea.

"Couldn't sleep." I stood next to him.

"Ha, I was the exact opposite." I said in a bragging tone. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You gonna sit down?" I looked down to the water that hit the toe of his combat boots.

"Uh…water's not my favorite thi-NG!" He pulled me down, making me scream the last bit of my sentence, and now I was sitting next to him.

"I insist." He said with a smile. I turned my attention to the water and watched as the water came near my feet making me tuck them into me. He started laughing. "Relax." I took a deep breath and let it out just as more water splashed my feet and I noticed a spark come up. I immediately jumped up and took a step back from the water. Man I hope he didn't see that spark.

"I…uhh…think I'll stand." He started laughing again and stood up too.

"What's wrong with water?" He said as he dusted the sand off his pants.

"Water, plus my powers, equals not good."

"You have more powers?" He looked really interested instead of scared. That's new usually people are scared of my abilities, besides Holly.

"Just another element." I turned on my heel and walked back to our mini cave.

"Well what element?" He yelled and he followed me.

"Lightning, I can't control it yet, and it acts up near water." It was true; I don't even like using it because it takes up so much energy.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, your powers are earth control, fire, and lighting." I nodded. "And Holly's powers are ice and water."

"And wind." I corrected him. His eyes widened.

"What can she make tornadoes?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, she never tried. She likes using her ice and water abilities." Suddenly a loud exploding noise came from the van, then Harry and Danny came out coughing with smoke following them.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he and Holly ran out of the cave.

"Something exploded under the…*cough*cough*…hood." Harry said while he waved the smoke out of his face.

"Let me take a look." Tom said as he made his way to the van, and we followed him. "Well this doesn't look good."

"What?" Dougie asked, standing next to him.

"This pip, it's broken!" Tom yelled, kicking the van's tire.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just a van." Holly said trying to calm him down and she placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"But how will we get to Terrosama?" Tom replied, and he sure got my attention.

"Out of my way!" I yelled pushing between Tom and Holly to the hood of the van. I saw the broken pip and where the pipe was once attached to another pipe. "I can fix it!" I took my fingerless glove off my right hand.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Like this." I grabbed the pipe and the boys screamed.

"It's hot!" Danny yelled and he pulled my arm away from the engine. I ignored him and pulled my arm out of his grip. I grabbed the pipe again and my hand heated with warm energy, making the metal pip melt. I grabbed the other pipe and stuck it into the melted metal and the pipes melted together so they were one again.

"Whoa…" Harry, Tom, and Danny said together.

"Wicked." Dougie said. I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled and I smiled back as I closed the hood.

"Danny, try starting the van." He nodded and turned the van on. It sounded bran spanking new!

"Brilliant Elena!" Tom said as he climbed into the back of the van with Holly.

"You're a life saver Elena." Harry said as he got in the passenger seat. A smile appeared on my face from the comments. I made my way to the back of the van where Dougie was.

"You're just fool of surprises aren't you?" I shrugged and climbed into the van and Dougie followed me, closing the doors of the van behind him.

"So this Terrosama, how far is it?" Danny asked as he pulled out from behind the boulders.

"It's about five hours, north from here." I said sitting down across from Holly who was sitting next to Tom. Man I could already see them as an old couple.

"Oh well that's not far." Dougie said sarcastically. Just as he was about to sit down, Danny ran over a bump and caused Dougie to fall on top of me, then Tom, Holly, and Harry started laughing.

"Dougie, get off!" I could feel a blush appear on my face, you would to! Dougie was literally lying on top of me until he pushed up off the van floor and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Wow, your eyes…they're amazing." My eyes widened because I defiantly didn't see that coming. Wait, what's so amazing about my eyes? They're just green and there's a ring of orange, or maybe it was light brown, circling my pupil. I always thought my eyes were weird looking.

"Thanks…" I found myself looking into his own blue eyes; they seemed so…kind and lost.

"Hey Doug, are you gonna get up? I think you might be suffocating her." We both looked over to Danny and man did he look pissed.

Mate, what's your problem?" Harry slapped Danny in the arm to get his attention.

"Well somebody has to tell me where the place is!" He yelled back. Dougie was watching the two as he slowly got off me.

"Danny chill, I can tell you where it is." Holly said, patting Danny's shoulder for him to calm down, and he did. He started driving again and Holly told him the directions to Terrosama. I noticed Tom looked a bit confused, but I didn't let it bother me. Honestly, I was too busy thinking about a blue-eyed blond. He was at the very back of the van, playing with the objects hanging from his gage.

About three hours later, I finally got the guts to move to Dougie.

"What's up with Danny?" He looked at me and then to Danny and then back to me and shrugged.

"Don't know, guess he's just jealous Tom and I are talking to the pretty girls."

"Oh, wait Tom's talking to Holly, who're you taking to?" He burst out laughing and everybody looked over their shoulders to us. I shrugged and they went back to whatever they were doing, in Tom and Holly's case; flirting. "Can you be any louder?" He finally managed to stop laughing.

"Sorry, but I was talking about you." I gave him a look like he was insane. "What, you don't think you're pretty?"

"No! Lots of guys are scared of me! So I pretty much thought it was because I was ugly." This time he gave me the look like I was insane.

"Are you crazy?" I shook my head and he sighed. "They're obviously running away because you're intimidating."

"Hey!"

"No…just because of your powers."

"Oh."

"And you're pretty brave…and you're beautiful." I looked away and could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks, you're probably the first guy to tell me that." He put his hands behind his head and he leaned against the door.

"Those guys are just wusses because they don't have the courage to tell you the obvious truth." He closed his eyes but I knew he was still awake.

"Thanks Doug." I scooted next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. About five minutes later he put his right hand around my shoulder. Then we both slowly fell asleep.

About two hours later, I woke up to Holly shaking me knee and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Elena wake up! We're home!" I shot up and looked out the window and saw Terrosama.

"Dougie get out of the way!" Tom yelled in a joking way. We climbed out of the van, along with Harry and Danny, and examined my home. It was exactly the same. There was a huge stone wall around the ceramic town, and a huge wooden gate right in the middle of the wall. The buildings were still tall even though I was older and taller.

"This is where you live?" Harry asked as he continued to stare at the city in awe, and then Danny whistled.

"Come on Elena, let's find your parents!" Holly said as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the gate.

"Come on guys1" I yelled to the guys. They snapped out of their daze and ran after us.

"Name yourself." The guard in leather with bits and pieces of metal covering his body commanded.

"Elena, daughter of King Aries of Terrosama."

"Holly, daughter of the deceased King Bernard of Aguaria."

"And these are our friends." The guard took a good look at us and then he waved his hand causing the other guards to open the gates.

"Okay I thought this place was amazing outside, but now that I see this place in the inside, I have to say this place is wicked!" Dougie said as we entered the city, Holly started laughing.

"Now I wonder how your parents will react when we bring four boys back to the castle." Holly said making me freeze in my steps. I totally forgot about how my parents will react!!


	6. Chapter 6

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Chapter 6 (Holly's P.O.V.)

We finally made it to Terrosama; the looks on the boys' faces were priceless. The citadel was certainly large and beautiful, but it wasn't Aguaria. We walked through the village and to the castle door. The guards recognized her and Elena immediately and let us inside.

Elena remembered everything about the castle, from its parchment-colored walls, to the vines twisting artistically over walls and around pillars. We finally arrived at a door with a knob that was engulfed in a purple flame.  
"AAAAAHHHH" the boys screamed when they saw the fire.  
"Holly, put it out!" Harry screamed as he jumped into Danny's arms. I just giggled and shook my head no. Elena laughed as well.  
"It's a sort of defense mechanism. Only people who can control fire can tame the doorknob's flame to open the door. Pretty neat, huh?"  
"Very clever" Dougie remarked. Elena smiled a little at his comment, then created fire in her palm and allowed it to envelope her hand. She grasped the doorknob with zero damage, turned it, and flew into the room.  
"MOTHER! FATHER! I HAVE RETURNED!" she screamed. The rest of us shuffled in quietly.  
"Ah, Elena, my beautiful daughter!" King Aries exclaimed as he ran towards Elena and hugged her. Her mother, Queen Helen, got up and hugged her as well. Then they turned their attention to me. Tom released my hand so I could hug my makeshift parents.  
"Holly, we're so happy to see you alive and well. We were worried sick!" the Queen said as she hugged me.  
"Yeah, I'm happy to be alive too!" I laughed. They stood back and glanced at the boys, covered in filth and sand.  
"And who are these gentlemen?" King Aries asked Elena.  
"This is Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Tom. They sort of...well...rescued us!" Elena introduced them.  
"Really?" the King asked.  
There was a murmur of "yes sirs" and whatnot, and the King laughed and patted Harry- hard- on the back.  
"That makes you boys heroes I propose we have a banquet in your honor, and each of you shall be made into a Knight!"  
Tom hugged me, picked me up, then spun around  
"Isn't this fantastic, Holly??"  
"Yes!" I screamed as he put me down.  
"Elena, Holly, help them clean up for the feast tonight!" King Aries commanded, and returned to his throne. We nodded excitedly and left the room.  
"Tom, Harry, go with Holly. I'll help Danny and Dougie" Elena instructed, and took off to the left, leaving me and Tom and Harry towering over me.  
"Ok, let's clean you up" We took a right, down a staircase, and into a bathroom. MY bathroom. "Uhm, Holly...I'm famished" Tom whispered into my ear  
"There's a kitchen down the hall, on the right" I informed him. He kissed my cheek and took off.  
"Ok Harry, I guess you're first!"  
We stepped inside and he stripped down to his boxers, not showing a hint of embarrassment. I, on the other hand, blushed like mad. He was surprisingly muscular and handsome. He caught me staring at him and smiled  
"Not used to the awesome strength of Harry Judd, eh?" he laughed. I blushed more and held his towel in front of my face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare-"  
"Nah, its fine; I know you've got the hots for Tom"  
"What?"  
"Don't deny it; I see the way he's all over you. He's got it bad, what did you do to him??"  
"Nothing! It just...sort of...happened!"  
"Sorry, is this weird?" he asked as he turned the water off, stepped out, and took the towel from me.  
"Oh, no, its fine" I replied shyly  
"He likes you a lot, you know? Danny joked about how he'd do a better job of wooing you than our Tomalom! He can be...well....a bit forward"  
"I like the fact that Tom's forward. I was never fond of the idea of playing games with the person you like. If you like them tell them" I stated matter-of-factly. Harry dried off and hung the towel on a nearby rack  
"Well, he's extremely fond of you. And he's very loyal, I've never seen him this crazy for a girl!" he said as he put clean clothes on. He ruffled his hair, then styled it back into a fauxhawk and posed for me  
"How do I look?"  
"Like a knight!" I replied, laughing at his silly pose.  
"This place is pretty medieval" he observed.  
"Yeah, Elena's parents are obsessed with the past. They love Renaissance-y stuff. They modeled this castle after Camelot! And that's why they're knighting you guys instead of rewarding you with something of value" I laughed.  
"Hey, it's cool. Who wouldn't want to be a knight?" he replied as he opened the door to see a satisfied Tom about to knock on the door.  
"She's all yours, mate" Harry said as he clapped his hand on Tom's shoulder and left. Tom entered, shut the door, and began to run the bathwater. He looked over at me, smiling.  
"Do ya mind helping me? I'm a complete mess" he laughed as the bathtub filled up. We both stripped down to our underwear and stepped into the hot bath water. The star tattoo on his chest was much more visible, with a matching one on his foot; he was also very muscular, and slightly tan. I started with his hair, gently pulling the braids out to let his dark blonde hair lay on his adorable head.  
"Much better" I whispered as he looked me up and down. Just as I finished, he splashed me with water.  
"GOTCHA!" he shouted, and tackled me in the water. We played around, splashing each other and laughing and kissing, forgetting the night's festivities that would take place soon. Finally, we got a little tired, so I layed between his legs, my back against his chest, and his lips nibbling at my ear. So this is heaven...A slam of the door pulled us back to reality  
"What was that?" I exclaimed, sitting up in the water. Tom kissed my neck and pulled me back by my waist.  
"Don't worry about it love...just stay here with me" he said lovingly. Oh god, how did he know my weak spot?! I closed my eyes and allowed Tom to pleasure me a little bit longer when I remembered the banquet later tonight.  
"We should probably get out" I turned and looked at him; all clean and wet "Hey, you look better without all that dirt!"  
He laughed and pushed his hair out of his face  
"Oh gee, thanks" We got out, got dressed, and ran off to dinner.

Later that evening, we sat in the Great Hall and ate a delicious meal. I sat next to the King, him on the right, and Tom on my left. The Queen was on the King's right, then Elena, the Dougie. Danny and Harry were sitting opposite of us, munching pleasantly. Although, Danny seemed a little...angry? Sad? Couldn't tell. Tom and King Aries chatted back and forth, but I couldn't make out much of what they were saying. I was looking at Elena, who seemed to be whispering angrily at Dougie. Finally, she stood up and stormed out, her napkin aflame, and Dougie chasing after her onto the balcony. Harry had seen this as well and caught my attention.  
"Just like an old married couple, eh?" he laughed and continued to eat. I nodded and put the napkin out before it spread through the entire table. Danny continued to eat angrily, not really looking at anyone, but occasionally glaring at Tom and looking at me with this...disappointed look. What was his deal?!  
"So, Holly, you and this Tom fellow seem very comfortable together" King Aries pointed out. Tom wrapped an arm around my shoulder and beamed with pride. Danny dropped his knife and fork, stood up, and excused himself. Too happy to care, Tom replied  
"Yes, she's something else, sir." he said as he kissed me cheek.  
"Well, you have our blessings" the Queen said and returned to her meal.  
"Thanks" I said distractedly as I checked back to the balcony. Elena and Dougie had been gone a long time...I wonder what they're up to?


	7. Chapter 7

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

**Chapter 7 (Elena's P.O.V.)**

Holly took Tom and Harry to her bathroom and I took Dougie and Danny to my bathroom. They both didn't talk, it was kind of weird. I thought they were friends; wouldn't friends be laughing and goofing off together?

"Here's the bathroom." I opened the door and we stepped into the large white bathroom.

"Holy shit! I wish I had a bathroom this big!" Dougie said as he looked around the room.

"It's alright." Danny said. Dougie lightly punched him in the arm.

"Dude this is bigger than the van we call 'home'!" Dougie said making Danny laugh a bit.

"Alright who's first?" They both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Danny asked and Dougie nodded. The first time Danny had rock and Dougie had paper. "Best two out of three!" Dougie and I both laughed and Dougie nodded. The second time Danny had gun and Dougie paper, but the last time Danny had gun and Dougie had rock. "Damn."

"Alright Dougie, wait outside." I said as I pushed him out the door. When I closed the door, Danny was already in his boxers. "Jesus! You didn't waste any time at all!" He shrugged. I handed him a towel and turned around so he could take his bath. "So, what do you think about Tom and Holly?" There was a splash of water and I heard him get out of the tub. "Guess that's 'I hate it!'?" He took the clothes off the counter and got dressed.

"It's just I…I like Holly. The first time I laid my eyes on her, I fell for her." He finished getting dressed and he dried his wavy hair with the towel. "But Tom's interested in her too." I took the towel off his head and lifted his face up so he looked at me.

"Then go for it. It's not official; it's not written in papers that she loves Tom." He dropped his gaze and I nudged him to the door. "Just try it, you could be surprised." He smiled at me and opened the door and it hit him in the nose. "Oh are you alright?!" He rubbed his nose and laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Elena." He left and Dougie entered with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that about?"

"None of your business." I closed the door behind him and set a clean pair of clothes on the counter.

"Ouch, that actually hurt." He said as he put his hands over his heart like I shot him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop goofing off and get in the tub." He shrugged.

"If you insist." I was still facing him once he took his jacket and shirt off, and once his shirt was off I couldn't help but stare. His abs were well toned and his tattoo was very interesting. "Like what you see?" He asked, snapping me out of my little daze.

"Shut up!" I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Hey Elena, could you help me with these things in my hair?" I looked at his messy hair and laughed.

"Sure." I pull out a couple leaves and some other objects I didn't know.

"Your cheeks are still red." He said with a smile.

"No they're not!" I pushed him to the tub. "Can you please just take you bath?!"

"Alright, but you have to come to!" He slowly fell into the tub, pulling me in with him.

"Dougie!" He started laughing. "Jerk." I splashed him with water and he splashed me back.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked as I tried getting out of the tub but he pulled me back in.

"Hello! Lightning power I can't control! I could hurt you."

"Oh, so you do care about me." I glared at him and splashed him once more and then got out of the tub. "What's wrong?" He too got out of the tub.

"You only care about teasing me and you don't even care about your own life!" I grabbed another towel and wiped myself dry.

"Elena, you're worrying too much." He also wiped himself off. I sighed and went to the door.

"Just get ready for the banquet." Then I left him alone in the bathroom.

_Why does he only care if I like him and not about his own life? Does he want to get strike by lightning?_

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I walked down the hallway Holly, Tom, and Harry followed and I saw Harry walking my way.

"Hey Harry!" I ran over to him and he looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Holly; do you know where she is?" He nodded and pointed down the long hallway.

"Three doors down, on your left, but Danny…."

"Thanks!" I ran to the door and noticed it was slightly cracked. I peered through it and saw Tom and Holly…together…in the tub. They looked like they were in love…

I slammed the door shut and made my way to the Great Hall where the banquet was to be held. Why, of all people, why does Tom get the girl I want?

**(Elena's P.O.V.)**

Holly and Tom finally arrived at the table and we began eating, I however couldn't. I noticed when Tom and Holly came in Danny seemed more angry and worst of all I couldn't stop replaying my bath with Dougie in my head. Dad started talking to Tom about, god only knows, and I heard somebody whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong with you?" It was Dougie. I stopped picking at my food and glanced around the table to see if anybody noticed us.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I gave him a quick glare and started eating. "Look I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was trying to figure out if you liked me." I stopped eating. "Oh so you decided to threaten you life by pulling me into a bath with you for something as stupid as that?" He glared back at me.

"It's not stupid!"

"Yes it is!"

"You're just scared to tell me you like me!" I slammed my napkin on the table and I felt my hand become extremely hot. I released the napkin and left the table. I could smell the smoke from the table but I didn't care; besides somebody will put it out.

I thought it was a good idea to be alone, so I went to the balcony. The night air was so relaxing, but I didn't feel as relaxed when I noticed somebody was with me.

"Elena?" Dougie just had to follow me. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything; instead I continued to look at the city below us. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just….I really like you." I still didn't say anything. "Could you please stop giving me the silent treatment?" I sighed and turned to him.

"I like you to." A huge grin appeared on his face. "But I don't want to electrocute my friends." The grin disappeared and he looked sad.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and walked over to the railing of the balcony.

"It's just, when I said I like you I didn't mean just as a friend." I just looked at him and he sighed. "Alright let me explain this in a better way and less childish. When I first saw you, I didn't know if I should trust you or not, but after hearing you story I've realized we're alike. We've both lived in this hellhole we call Earth, but we both managed to find people we trust and love. And then we're different…" He looked straight into my eyes. "You're afraid people will fear you, but you still manage to help them, like us. I'm afraid people will leave me I'm afraid I'll lose the guys and now, I'm afraid of…loosing you." My mouth dropped open a little and I leaned my hip against the rail.

"Oh, so you're telling me…"

"That I'm crazy about you even though we only ment yesterday." I laughed a little.

"I was gonna say you're falling for me, but that works." He smiled and shrugged.

"That to." He stepped closer to me.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked with a playful smile. He smiled back and pulled me closer to him.

"This." He kissed me gently with his warm lips. It was a sweet kiss and I could tell he was nervous. He tightened his grip around my waist and he slowly slipped his tongue between my lips. I was still afraid to hurt him so I rested my hands on his chest.

His kiss felt like a dream and I didn't want to wake up, but I suddenly felt a vibration from my feet. It was pretty far away and I know I've been to the place before. In fact the vibrations came from Darkastle. I heated up, frustrated that they were coming here.

"Ouch!" Dougie pulled away from me and he poked his tongue. "You burned me!" He said laughing a little bit. I couldn't react I was still in shock that Queen Irena is on her way here. "Elena?" He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a little.

"She's coming, Queen Irena is coming here." I said as he looked straight into my eyes, full of worry. "She's coming to take Terrosama!"

**Sorry for the late update!!**


	8. Chapter 8

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

Warning

There are suggestive content, language, and violent themes in this chapter!

Chapter 8: Queen Irena's POV

"Your Majesty, we have Terrosama in sight" A guard informed me as I glanced at my tracking device.  
"Excellent. Shall we let them know we're here?"  
"Uhm...how would you like us to do that, ma'am?"  
I watched the two dots on the screen, scrambling around the castle, I was sure they could sense the rumbling of my powerful army by now.  
"Send in the Crowlers"

Holly's POV  
A rumbling over the floor made me shiver slightly, oh my god what was that?? Tom noticed that Dougie and Elena had been gone a while and decided to check on them. So with a polite smile at Harry, I got up and went to find Danny. I made my way to his room, another crash sent the floor shaking, and I knocked softly, then entered to see him sitting on the bed, his hand covering his face.  
"Danny?" I said softly. He jumped and turned to look at me with sad eyes. He must have been crying.  
"What do you want?" I flinched at his harshness.  
"I just wanted to see if you're ok"  
"I'm fine." he mumbled and went to the sink on the other side of the room. He turned it on, splashed some water onto his face, then shut it off and glared at himself in the mirror. Then he looked at me through the mirror.  
"You don't have to stick around"  
"You seem upset" I said as I went up to him, grabbed the nearby towel, and wiped the water from his face. He turned, smiled, and went to kiss me, but I pulled away, so he kissed my cheek instead. I dropped the towel and rubbed my face, pushing back ideas that he had something for me, that's not possible. I sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me  
"Tell me what's troubling you"  
He sat down uncomfortably close to me, his face inches from mine.  
"There's...this girl...and I think I love her. But she's got the hots for someone I thought was my mate."  
"Oh...I see. Maybe you should tell her how you feel" I said as I inched away from him, but he scooted closer.  
"I've tried, but then I caught them together"  
Oh god.  
It was him.  
He slammed the door shut when Tom and I were in the bathtub.  
HE'S TALKING ABOUT ME!  
"Holly, I-"  
"Danny, wait, you don't mean that it's me you're lusting after!"  
"Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I wanted you. You're so kind and beautiful..." he brushed some hair out of my face, but I just turned my head from him. His expression turned from loving to frustration and anger.  
"You love Tom...don't you?"  
My heart was pounding in my head, yet when Tom's name was mentioned; it fluttered like butterflies' wings. My silence was enough. He grabbed me and threw me to the wall, then grabbed my wrists and held them above me, pinning me between him and the wall.  
"WHY? WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT FLETCHER?! I'M JUST AS GOOD AS HE IS!"  
His rage terrified me, but I held my ground.  
"ANSWER ME!" he yelled. I opened my lips, but before I could respond, his mouth came crashing down on mine. I pushed my body against him in an attempt to escape, but he was so strong, all I could do was wait for it to stop. His mouth moved hungrily from my mouth to my neck, biting it hard. He released himself from my neck, then picked me up and threw me to the ground. I felt a snap in my arm and screamed in pain as the ground shook and the ceiling dripped dust. His hand flew to my mouth, motioning for me to be silent. I continued screaming, but I doubt anyone could hear me over the noise outside the room. He straddled me and began to undo his belt; a look of cruelty and lust now on his handsome face.  
"Shhh shush now, my innocent little Holly, it'll only hurt for a minute. I'm a better lover than Tom. I can promise you that."

Harry's POV

"Harry, we've gotta get the girls out of here, we're under attack!" Dougie yelled as he and Elena ran inside.  
"Right, I'll go find Danny, Tom- find Holly" I said, then ran off to check our bedrooms. Finally I got to his. I knocked once, then opened the door and saw him half dressed, and Holly on the floor, barely clothed and weeping. She looked up at me, attempted to cover herself, then got up and hobbled over to me.  
"Holly, what-" she huddled close to me, her cheeks swollen and blood trickling down her leg. Danny pulled on a shirt and buckled his trousers.  
"What did you do to her?"  
He didn't respond. I leaned her against the doorframe, then grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and punched him directly in the nose.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YA FOR HURTING HER!" I shouted as my fist came in contact with his face once more. I grabbed the back of his collar and threw him out the room and into the wall outside. He slid to the floor, blood leaking out of his mouth. He spat on the ground and ran off.  
Holly trembled and clutched her torn clothes tightly to her. She seemed to be in pain.  
"What hurts?"  
"Everything" she whispered.  
"We need to get you some help, and then we need to tell everyone what happened-"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Tom can't know. No one can know about this."  
"Why?"  
"Because it would break his heart"  
"But-"  
"NO!"  
I just stared at her.  
"I could have stopped him...but I didn't"  
That's true. She has powers; she could have very easily thrown him off.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I-I don't know" she muttered.  
"Ok, I won't tell anyone. But we gotta go; this place is coming down on us." We left that awful place and walked down to the back entrance of the palace, where Tom, Dougie, and Elena had the van ready for us. Tom hopped out and ran to Holly  
"Oh my god, are you ok?? You look like one of those machine animals got you!"  
Holly nodded and snuggled up to Tom, who held her close, kissed her forehead, and opened the door for her to sit shotgun.  
Elena's parents ran to us before we left.  
"Harry, take this, it's 'Imm's Thief Arm. It will help you all later on in your journey." the King said as he gave me an odd hand/gun looking glove. I jumped into the back and Tom took off. We were safe for now I suppose. Then Elena noticed.  
"Wait...where's Danny?"


	9. Chapter 9

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

**Chpt. 9 (Elena's P.O.V.)**

The van came to a sudden stop.

"What do you mean where's Danny?" Tom asked in a worried tone and he looked straight at me.

"He's not here!" I yelled. He turned to Harry.

"I thought he was behind you?" Harry shrugged.

"My mistake." He responded.

"We have to go back and get him!" I yelled and Harry's attention snapped to me.

"No!" Tom and Dougie immediately gave him confused looks.

"What do you mean no?" Tom asked.

"I…uh…mean, it's too dangerous! We'll get caught again!" Dougie glared at him.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Harry just stared back at him; in fact he looked like he was hiding something. "Danny is our friend, hell he's like our brother! We can't leave him there with that witch!" Harry still didn't say anything.

"Dougie's right, I'm going back." Tom said and then he put the van in reverse.

"No." Holly put her hand on his shoulder. "Irena won't hurt him; she knows he has powers so she'll keep him as a prisoner. We can get him back later."

"Holly!? What the hell are you saying?" She looked up to me. Her eyes seemed so lost and sad. Something was obviously wrong, and she wasn't going to tell me.

"Tom we're really not thinking about Danny being taken as a prisoner, and then breaking him out of the place again?" Dougie asked, but Tom continued to look at Holly. "This is insane!" He was about to open the back door of the ban but I grabbed his arm.

"It will be safer for all of us Dougie." He looked at me like I was insane.

"You're siding with them now?!" He yelled at me making me cringe.

"I'm just thinking about our safety!" He looked away from me. Disappointment in his eyes.

"I thought you liked helping people, I guess I was wrong." He shrugged my hand off his arm and he sat down in the corner of the van. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears swelling up.

"Jackass." I slid down the side of the van and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and I buried my face in my arms.

"Let's go." Harry said and then I felt the van moving forward again.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I stood by the bedroom window and watched my 'friends' drive away. I could have made it but part of me wanted to stay, I felt like I didn't belong with them anymore.

"Aaaah!" I jumped to the sound of people screaming downstairs. _What the hell is going on?_ I left the room and made my way to the Great Hall. I noticed the doors were slightly opened. I walked over and saw the blue haired woman from Darkastle inside. I opened the doors more and slid inside without drawing attention.

"Tell me Aries, where is your daughter and her friend?" Aries was down on his knees and he seemed to be crying, and then I noticed the body in front of him. It was his wife, or was, she had a hold through her body and she was lying in a pool of blood.

"I will not tell you anything." Aries said sternly as he looked up to Irena.

"Fine then, your life ends here." She swung her sword to his neck but it instantly melted. She pulled her sword back and inspected it. "I see you daughter can now build barriers around people from great distances." Aries glared back at her but she smiled.

She walked away from Aries and walked to two men who where both maybe 6'5".

"Bar the exits shut and lock the doors when you leave this room." One of the men nodded. She smiled and began walking over to the people who stood in front of me. "Remove the trash and clean up the spill." They nodded and left, making me known to her. "Why hello there. Why aren't you with your friends?" I gulped but I showed no fear.

"They're not my friends anymore." She cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

"Such a shame." She put her hand on my right shoulder and walked around me. "So are they your enemies?" The image of Tom and Holly in the tub together popped into my head.

"Yes, they are." She faced me again and smiled.

"Welcome aboard then."

**(Elena's P.O.V.)**

I sat in the same position for the rest of the ride until Tom finally pulled over for our rest, I still didn't move though. I was so surprised and hurt by what Dougie said to me, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Elena?" Harry shook my arm a bit but I pulled it away from him. "Come on Elena, we need you to build us a shelter again."

"Leave her alone, the only person who should talk to her right now is the person who made her like this." Tom said, referring to Dougie.

"She still needs to hide the van!" Dougie yelled from a distant.

"Dougie shut up! She doesn't have to do anything until she forgives you!" Tom yelled. I heard Dougie mumble some words but I couldn't make them out. "Come on Harry, let's go set up camp." Tom said more quietly.

"Sure." I heard their footsteps leave the van and I continued to sit there. _Why do I feel so hurt? I've never felt so awful._

I was soon able to fall asleep for a good four hours, but I started to get cold and I started shivering. _Next time you have to run for your life Elena, make sure you bring a jacket and long pants instead of a halter top and shorts! _Suddenly a blanket covered my body and I felt hands rubbing my arms, making me feel warm.

"Thank you." I felt so much better; I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

"Well I can't let you freeze." My eyes shot open and I looked up to see a very tired looking Dougie.

"WH-!" I was about to yell at him but he put his finger against my lips to stop me.

"I'm sorry about flipping out on you. It's just, I've been with the guys for five years, and when Tom and Harry decided they wouldn't go back for Danny, that kinda hurt." I looked up into his blue eyes.

"At least you know how I feel about abandoning my home and family." He didn't say anything. "Dougie, I'm scared, I've lost my home and now my parents could be dead. How am I supposed to face Irena's army?" He pulled me into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I held onto his shirt. Tears just started pouring from my eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared, you have us and we're not going anywhere." He looked down at me and smiled. "I promise you, I won't leave you." I smiled back.

"I'd like that." He let out a chuckle. He shipped the tears off my face and then he looked at my lips, which made me giggle.

"Go ahead." He looked into my eyes and smiled again, and then he kissed me. His lips made me feel so much warmer, and then he slipped his tongue between my lips. He explored with his tongue, making me moan and he would laugh at my reaction.

"Geez Elena, you really need to relax." He pulled me down next to him and we laid on the floor of the van together.

"Well you still need to be careful about which buttons to push or you might get burned." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

'So, feel any better?" I sighed.

"Besides the fact t my home is gone?" He gave me a stern look and I sighed again. "Yeah, you're talking to me again."

"I mentally kicked myself several times for yelling at you, besides I could never stay mad at you forever." He said with a smile. I smiled back but it soon fated and he noticed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Holly, she's hiding something." Dougie gave me a confused look.

"How do you know?"

"I've known her for a while now, so I'm pretty sure I know if she's hiding something or not."

"Oh…so what do you think she's hiding?" I thought to myself for a minute.

"Well she was happy at the banquet, but she did look a bit frustrated when we told her Irena was coming, but the way she looks now isn't frustration." Dougie cocked his eyebrow.

"Then what is it?" I shrugged.

"It looks like she's hurt and sad, but she won't say anything."

"How come?" I sighed.

"Holly isn't the type of person to spill the beans." Dougie rubbed my arm in a comforting way.

"Hey, let's think about this tomorrow. We both need our rest and it would be best to talk to Holly in the morning." I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"Night Dougie."

"Night Elena." It was amazing how fast I fell asleep in his arms. _I've never felt so safe in my life! This almost feels like a dream, but it's not._

Son I began dreaming and an image of Danny came into my head. He seemed to be walking away from something. Then something caught my attention on the ground were three bodies. I pushed one of them over and it was Harry, I turned over another body and discovered Tom, and then I came to the last body. I turned the body over and gasped. There, lying with his eyes open and tears sliding down his cheeks, in the puddle of blood was Dougie. I started crying and collapsed on top of him.

"Aaah!" I sat up, gasping for air. Harry, Tom, Dougie, and Holly were all standing at the doors of the van, starring at me.

"Elena, are you alright?" Tom asked me with a worried look. I didn't answer.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked. I simply nodded. Then someone put their hand on top of mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked up to Dougie, holding back my tears and shook my head.

"Alright give her some air." Tom said and the boys started getting in the van. Just before I closed the van doors behind Holly, she grabbed my arm.

"What was it?" _Should I tell her?_

"The boys, they were killed." I whispered and her eyes widened.

"By who?" She whispered back. I took a breath.

"I…I don't know." I lied. She nodded and sat against the side of the van. I noticed Harry started driving the van and Tom was watching Holly from the passenger seat. _I can't believe I lied to her, but I guess we're even since she won't tell me what's wrong._

I looked over at Dougie who was sitting across from Holly, fiddling with a piece of string her found. I sat down next to him and leaned against his arm.

"Still cold?" He said with a chuckle.

"Uh…yeah." _I'm getting used to lieing now. _He chuckled again and wrapped his left arm around me.

"It's alright, I'll make you warm." He said, but I didn't really listen. I was too busy thinking about my dream. _Did Danny really abandon us?_


	10. Chapter 10

LIES

**Sorry for the late update! Betsy was supposed to post this chapter but her computer kept crashing on her so I'm typing it up for her. This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

**Chpt. 10 (Holly's P.O.V.)**

Three hours down the road and the van broke down. We slowly come to a stop as Tom yelled and hit the steering wheel.

"No, No, No, No! Bloody hell, why does this happen to me?" he yelled. He rested his forehead and looked over at me with those adorable brown eyes. "Holly, do you think you could…"

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it." I said as I hopped out. Elena scrambled out of the back and followed me to the engine up front.

"…hey."

"Oh Elena, don't worry about this, it just needs more water."

"Holly…are you ok? What happened back there?"

"A crowler got me, it's okay, I'm fine!"

"You can't be serious. You honestly mean to tell me that you took all this damage from a crowler?"

I messed with the hydro cells as she went on. The bruises she couldn't see were starting to throb.

"Holly…where's Danny?"

My gut twitched at the sound of his name, my knees buckled, and I collapsed into her arms, crying.

**(Tom's P.O.V.)**

Holly and Elena got out of the van, leaving me with Dougie and Harry.

"Tom, this is bad."

"I know Dougie, I know."

"Holly's really injured, we need to get her to a hospital or something." Harry informed us. I wish I knew what had actually happened to her.

"Oh shit." Dougie muttered and jumped out of the van. I looked out the front and saw Elena holding Holly. Harry and I got out as well. Holly was crying and muttering words we couldn't understand. Dougie helped with Holly as I pulled Harry aside.

"Listen, mate, you've got to tell me what happened back at the castle, this clearly is something worse than a crowler."

"Danny."

"…What?"

"Danny…hurt her."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"How?"

"He…well…"

"Dammit Harry, tell me!"

"Danny raped her."

No. He couldn't have. I looked at Holly, fear in my heart that my best mate had taken the innocence away from my girlfriend.

I looked at Holly, clinging helplessly to Elena and Dougie.

"Tom, I know you're angry-"

"ANGRY? I'M GONNA MURDER HIM!"

"We can't go back there," Harry reasoned. "Holly needs help, she needs medical attention."

I paced as he talked.

"We can pass through the forest, I checked the scanners and there's a village by the Pyruk Mountain."

"I guess we have no other choice…Elena, Dougie, did she fix it?"

Elena peered inside.

"Yep, there's plenty of water, the hydro cells seem fine."

"Good, get her inside, Harry can you drive?"

He nodded and got into the driver's seat. The rest of us piled into the back to comfort Holly.

"Next stop, the Zaku Village."

**(Holly's P.O.V.)**

Well, my secret was out. The days grew awkward as we drove to the Zaku Village. Tom went back and forth between comforting me and pushing me away. I know it's him coping with what happened, but he knows I love him…he should know…

I fell asleep, and woke up two days later to Harry shaking me awake.

"Holly, we're here, we're gonna get you help."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulders. We drove through the village, people waving as we went by, until we stopped in front of a small building with a red cross over the door way. Tom picked me up and carried me inside while the others followed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

We all moved further inside when shards of ice came straight towards us. Elena jumped quickly in front of us and conjured a wall of fire, melting the ice and spraying us with water.

A woman dressed in all black dropped from the ceiling, her long brown hair tied into a braid.

"You're good…who are you?"

"We're travelers, we just escaped from Terrosama, and our friend her is injured, we need help." Dougie stepped in and motioned towards me.

"Escaped? Are you prisoners of Terrosama?" The girl asked as she prepared another attack. Elena stepped forward, fire balls ready, but Dougie pushed her back.

"NO, NO! This is the Princess of Terrosama, Elena. We escaped with our lives- Irena attacked and took over."

"Terrosama…has been invaded?"

"Yes, and they're looking for us."

"Oh my! MAMA, it's safe, come quickly!" The girl evaporated the ice and hugged Elena. "I'm so sorry. Tell me what's wrong with your friend; we'll try to heal her as best we can. I'm Maria by the way." She said as she motioned for us to go through another door. ON the other side there were candles and incense burning, and an older woman kneeling next to a mat.

"Lay her here. My name is Hinata Uzumarki. I will heal her as best I can. What happened?" She asked as Tom layed me in front of her.

"Her innocence was taken…without consent." She inhaled deeply, the incense swirling around her head. Tom kneeled beside me.

"I will do the best I can…but we'll have to put her to sleep."

"What?" I yelled. Tom strokes the top of my head.

"Holly, it's okay, I'll be here."

"I'm scared…every time I close my eyes, there he is-"

"Shhh. Holly, don't think about him. He can't get you as long as I'm around."

I nodded and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly.**

**Chpt. 11 (Elena's P.O.V.)**

Hinata had finished healing Holly and she allowed us to see her. Holly was lying on a mat on the floor. We all sat in a circle around her, not speaking. Then Tom punched the floor, making Harry and Dougie jump.

"I should have protected her!" Tom yelled.

"No, I should have done something besides just punching him in the face. I was the one who found her." Harry said making Dougie slap him in the arm. "What?"

"We can't just talk about beating Danny up! He's still my friend…" He looked over at Tom who was watching Holly breathe. "…well at least mine."

Tom was about to speak, but I stopped him. "Don't you dare try to blame yourself again, and don't even think about killing Danny!" They all stared at me. "I'm the closest thing she has to family, I should have protected her, and Danny only did that because he was jealous!" I was now standing and yelling at them, a bit surprised Holly didn't wake up.

The boys looked surprised. "What….what do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Even though it was wrong for him to rape Holly and I want to kill him for it but he's in love with Holly, just as you are." Tom continued to stare at me and then he looked back to Holly.

"He still isn't getting away with this." Tom said quietly. I glared at him and finally left the building.

It had gotten dark and it was raining, but I didn't care. I walked out into the rain and got in the van. I sat in the passenger seat and watched the raindrops hit the window. _The boys sure have changed since we first ment them. _

It started raining harder, making the van shake lightly. There was a crash in the back of the van making me jump. I turned in the seat and then I got up and walked to the back. A piece of glass crushed under my boot, I looked down and found a picture, and I picked it up and wiped the broken glass off it.

It was a picture of Tom, Danny, Harry, and Dougie. They were standing in front of the van and it looked brand new. Even the boys looked younger; they were also wearing cleaner clothes. They looked so happy, especially Tom and Danny. They were playfully pushing each other, Harry was laughing at them, and Dougie shyly watched them with a smile on his face.

I turned the frame over and there was a message written on the back.

'_Whatever happens during the time we live, we will never leave one behind. We're partners, friends, brothers._

_-McFly (Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry)'_

"They made a pact." I said to myself. Suddenly there was a scream coming from outside. I jumped out of the van and the rain drenched me. My clothes were soaked and my long brown hair looked like a smoother version of dredge locks.

Villagers were running out of buildings as a group of Irena's thugs lit the buildings on fire. _When the hell did this happen? _A man with a torch chased a woman in front of me, but I did a kick sweep making the man fall in the mud and the flame went out. I saw Maria attempting to put the flames out that were engulfing the hospital, but she wasn't having much luck.

"Maria!" she turned to face me as I ran up to her.

"Elena, you're alright!" She hugged me.

"Where are the others?"

"Dougie and Harry came out here to check on you, but Tom, Holly, and my mother are still inside!" I stared at the burning building.

"Elena, Maria!" We turned to see Dougie and Harry running to us, but Dougie stopped and blasted one of the thugs with a ball of red energy.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Dougie said and he pulled me into an embrace.

"But the others, we have to get them out!" Maria cried.

I nodded, "Right." I stepped closer to the building. "Watch my back." The three of them nodded.

I raised my arms to the building and began to pull the fire from the building to my hands. The flames twisted around my arms and vanished into the palm of my hands. The fire from the building slowly disappeared until only smoke was left.

"Amazing." Harry said in awe. Three figures showed up from the doorway. Tom was carrying Holly in his arms and Hinata was holding onto Tom's arm.

"Mama!" Maria ran to her mother and hugged her.

"You did a good job Elena." Dougie said and he took my hand and gave it a good squeeze. I simply gave him a weak smile. Then he and Harry ran up to Tom and helped him with Holly.

I would have followed but I felt so weak. I couldn't move. My legs gave out and my knees and hands were the only things holding me up. I began coughing uncontrollable and I could see puffs of smoke coming out of my mouth.

"Elena!" I slowly looked up to see Dougie running to me and Holly trying but she was also too weak. Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet by rough hands and Dougie stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't take another step." I didn't recognize the voice, but I began to think it was Trix. Irena's war general, or in Holly and my case, the barbarian.

Dougie took a step towards me and there was a silver knife at my neck. "Another step and the little princess will lose her head." Dougie immediately froze, but he continued to glare at him. I soon realized Holly was gone, along with Hinata and Maria.

Another man came up and locked my hands together with old, bent handcuffs. Then Trix carried me away as I took one last look at Dougie.

"Elena!" That was the last thing I heard from him before they threw me into their vehicle.

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I watched as they dragged Elena into their version of a war tanker. I felt so helpless. Once they pulled out of the village, I couldn't help but run after them.

"Elena!" My feet carried me to the opening of the village until someone tackled me to the ground.

"Dougie are you insane?" I tried to pull myself free from Harry's grip but I only made myself covered in mud. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" I finally broke free and pushed him off me.

"So you expect me to just watch as those trolls take her away from me?" I yelled as I got to my feet. Harry was now sitting on the ground watching me with a surprised look. He slowly got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dougie, we'll get her back." Tears slowly fell from my eyes. Harry noticed and hugged me, I felt like a little kid again. _What has this world done to us?_

"We better get her back."

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I was in the throne room with Irena and some of her…minions. She was going over her plans to capture the others until she was stopped by the crackle of the radio.

"_Trix to Queen Irena."_ She stopped talking and waved to the others to be quiet.

"What is it?" She asked as she took a seat in her throne.

"_We've captured one of the prisoners." _She smiled until there was an exploding noise in the background and someone screamed.

"What's that noise?" She asked angrily.

"_Sorry my queen, the prisoner seems to be coughing up…fire."_

_That has _to_ be Elena!_

"Then muzzle the prisoner and get back to the fortress immediately.

"_Yes ma'am…what the hell is that…"_

"What's what?" She asked angrily.

"_It looks like a giant…wolf. Holy shit…men attack!"_

The radio went dead. The short man sitting at the radio turned to Irena.

"We lost the connection." He said quietly.

She hit the arm of her throne. "I know you bafoon!" And then she sent a ball of blue energy at the man, killing him instantly. I looked back at Irena and she looked extremely angry.

_So…do we not have Elena anymore?_


	12. Chapter 12

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly. **

**Chpt. 12 (Holly's P.O.V.)**

Hinata had taken me into her underground home to protect me from Irena's bounty hunters. Tom and Maria had soon followed us, making sure we weren't jumped by the hunters.

"Holly are you okay?" Tom asked in a worried tone and he pulled me into a hug, but then he immediately released me, like I had some kind of disease.

"I'm fine." I looked down at the ground but then immediately hugged him again. "Thank you for saving me." He didn't hug me t away, but he eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. It felt nice standing like this with him, I felt so safe with him.

**(Harry's P.O.V.)  
** I had dragged Dougie to Hinata and Maria's underground home, but we were constantly running into villagers running to their own homes. It was like an underground city, and it took us forever to find them.

"Tom!" I yelled.

"Over here!" He yelled back and I immediately saw him holding Holly, they looked like a married couple.

"Where's Elena?" Holly asked pulling away from Tom. _Man, she already knows something's wrong._

"Uh…" I began, but Dougie spoke up.

"They took her…they took Elena…" Holly gasped, she looked like she was going to break down and cry, but she didn't. She was seemed so strong even though her friend was taken.

"Which way did they go?" She asked. Tom's eyes widened with surprise.

"You can't leave! You're still sore!"

"Tom, I'm fine."

"She's right, she's all healed and nothing is wrong with her." Hinata said making Tom relax a bit.

"Alright." Tom said.

"They had to have taken her back to the Fortress." Dougie said as we made our way out of the underground town.

"That's the only place Irena could contain her." Holly said as she climbed into the back of the van with Dougie. Tom and I sat up front with me driving.

"What do you mean?" I asked Holly as we pulled out of the village.

"Irena has a special cell for Elena where she can't use her powers. She also has torture devices that has Elena's name written all over them." Holly explained. Then I heard the sound of Dougie hitting the floor of the van.

"I'm gonna kill that witch for taking Elena." He said angrily. _Man, I've never seen this side of Dougie._

"Trust me Dougie; I'm not letting Irena get away with this." _Why does Holly sound so confident after what she's been through? _I looked over at Tom. He looked angry, but hurt and confused at the same time.

I patted Tom's shoulder, making him look at me.

"She's safe now; don't worry about Holly as much." Tom gave me a small smile and nodded. _Now we just have to save Elena and get Danny to be with us again…god he's such an idiot._

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I left the throne room, trying to calm myself after listening to Trix's tank explode. _Elena was with him! There's no way she survived! What happens when Dougie finds out?_

I walked into my bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _Why does it matter what happens to them? They're not my friends anymore, I have to realize that._

I examined myself in the mirror and noticed my eyes were bloodshot. _I haven't gotten any sleep since I came here. I feel so depressed but I feel like I've betrayed them. _I looked out my bedroom window and watched the small waves of the beach crash down on the sand. _It's hard to believe that's where I first ment the girls, where I first ment her. _I sighed and left my room again.

I walked down the back stairs into the market alley. I walked past all the greedy store owners and obnoxious customers. Just as I was about to turn around a corner, I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Oh...man that hurt…" I moaned trying to get up, but I only managed to sit up.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" I looked over at the thing that tripped me. It was a woman, probably about Holly's age. She had long curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, and she had a tan complexion but she was covered in dirt.

"You're fine, no broken bones." I sat across from her and she lifted her face up.

"You're not going to tell Irena?"

"Psssh. No, besides I tripped over you." She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Lianna by the way."

"Danny." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She hesitated but soon shook it. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" I saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"I was taken from Aguaria. I was a servant for the princess, but she disappeared when the queen and king were killed by Irena's people." _Hmm…that city sounds familiar. _"Now I'm stuck here as a prisoner for this fake queen." She pulled the chain that was hooked to a cuff around her left ankle and the other end was hooked to the wall.

"Well maybe I could help a bit." I picked up the lock and sent a spark of red light into the lock, making it open and freeing Lianna. She looked up at me and smiled showing her one dimple on her left cheek.

"Thank you."

"Whoa, you have only one dimple on your cheek just like my best…" _Friend? What friend? I don't have any friends now._

"You mean friend?" I didn't look at her. I was still thinking about the fact that I don't have any friends. "Danny?" She touched my arm and I shrugged her hand off me.

"I have to go." I said standing up and leaving Lianna behind.

I made my way back to my bedroom, but I was stopped by Irena.

"Daniel, I didn't know you liked to associate yourself with prisoners." I didn't say anything.

She walked around me and snaked her arms around my neck so her face was inches away from mine. "Maybe you need some time away from here, so I have a mission for you." I removed her arms from my neck and turned away from her. She reeked of nasty perfume.

"What kind of mission?"

"Just a search mission. As you know Trix's tank blew up, but Elena's powers allow her to manipulate fire, make fire, and absorb fire, making her able to resist fire burns."

"So you think she's still alive?" I asked like she was insane. Irena smiled and whispered in my ear.

"I know she's alive. Her friends don't even know about the accident so they'll come looking for her to and once your there you can do whatever you want with them." She stepped away from me. She smiled and all I could do was think about seeing the guys again. She pulled out a red rod from her back and handed it to me. "Here, this rod can transform into any weapon you can think of. Use it on the mission. Once you bring back Elena and maybe Holly if you capture her, I'll reward you." I took the rod and looked down at it and then back to Irena.

"Alright, I'll do it." She smiled with satisfaction.


	13. Chapter 13

LIES

**This story is based off McFly's music video "Lies", hope you enjoy it! I do not own Just My Luck, or McFly. I only own my characters Elena and Holly. **

**Holly's P.O.V.**  
I quickly filled the hydrocells as the boys prepared to leave. Harry came up to me as Dougie and Tom said their goodbyes.  
"Don't worry Hlly, we'll get her back."  
"I know. i just don't know if she'll be alive." I replied with a cold tone.  
"...I think you and Tom need to talk."  
"Clearly Tom isn't interested in tallking. He hates me."  
"He hates himself for letting you get hurt. And he really hates Danny for...well."  
"Yeah."  
I closed the hood of the van and walked to the drivers seat. Tom was there.  
"Move." I said.  
He didn't. "Don't worry about it. I can drive."  
"So can I."  
"You're not thinking straight. Get into the passenger seat."  
"No."  
"Holly!"  
"What?" I glared at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his newly cut hair. i had to admit, it looked good.  
"Listen..I...I'm sorry I've been so mean recently. I don't know why I did that..."  
he reached out and stroked my cheek, smiling at me with those puppy dog brown eyes.  
"Can you ever forgive me for how rude I've been?" he asked as he stepped closer. Now I definetely can't stay mad at him! He leaned in, his face inches from mine.  
"Well?"  
I couldn't resist him anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. His lips were smooth and gentle and his tongue traced my mouth-begging for entrance. So i let him. His tongue explored my mouth, but always gentle. My hands trailed down to the collar of his shirt as his mouth left mine and proceded to kiss up and down my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips as his grip tightened and he kissed me once more. There was so much passion in his kiss, I never want it to end, that's when Dougie started banging against the side of the van.  
"Gee! Lovebirds! Quit playig tonsil-hockey! Have you completely forgotten about Elena?" We turned to him, still embracing each other.  
"Right. We know Doug...sorry." Tom replied. He released me as Dougie walked away and climbed into the van. harry came over to us after Dougie's tantrum.  
"Glad that you two made up and all, but we should really get going..."  
"Right." Tom got into the drivers seat, looked back at me, and patted the seat next to him. Harry rolled his eyes and got in the back with Dougie.  
"Where to?"tom asked as he looked behind him.  
"Go in the direction of the explosion." Dougie replied as pointed forward. Tom nodded and drove forward. The ride was bumpy but Tom handled it brilliantly. He dodged the trees and drove fairly smoothly through the forest. Eventually our vision became blurred-smoke surrounded the van, and Tom began to slow down as he drove.  
"I don't think I can drive anymore, the fog is too thick!"  
"I don't think its fog.." Harry muttered. Dougie jerked open the door and squinted, the smoke burned his eyes.  
"ELENA!" He screamed into the smoke. We got out and followed him. "She can't be dead...she just can't be!" Dougie muttered as he searched through the smoke.  
Suddenly there was a scream behind us! We turned to look for Harry, but a giant black, furry crature took his place. it snarled at us then looked down.  
We heard Harry struggle and try to push it off as its face dug into him. We rushed forward-to help him-when we heard it.  
Laughing!  
Harry was...laughing?  
The creature was licking him!  
"Balto! C'mere boy!" came a familiar voice.  
Out of the smoke, Elena appeared, dirty but otherwise unharmed.  
"Elena!" We all shouted. I ran towards her and embraced her. She smelled like fire and wilderness.  
"Thank god you're alright! We thought you were dead!"  
She laughed. "Nah, I'm fine." Oh, yeah, sorry about Balto, harry, he got a bit excited over finding you guys!"  
Dougie came up from behind me and hugged her.  
"I was so worried." he whispered. I smiled and took Toms hand in mine. He kissed my forehead as Dougie and Elena kissed. he kissed her with the same passino that Tom and I had kissed earlier. Everything was good.  
"WELL, isn't this cute." came a voice.  
We turned around; Tom squeezed my hand. Guards in dark armor surrounded us, and a figure stepped through them, smirking  
"...Danny?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Holly's POV**

Danny looked directly at me. His eyes dark and cruel, yet something had changed. He brushed past Tom and took my face into his hand.  
"How are you?"  
I couldn't move. Flashbacks of him attacking me kept me frozen.  
Tom grabbed Danny by his collar. The small army that surrounded us and tied us up charged forward to stop Tom, but Danny motioned for them to stop.  
"No no, let him speak"  
"Why Danny. Why? We've been best mates since we were kids!"  
"And you always got what I wanted"  
"...what?"  
Danny shoved Tom away  
"Yeah, you heard me!"  
"Danny, if anyone was a ladies man, it was you!"  
"Clearly not, Holly's yours"  
"Danny, please, just hear me out"  
"No Tom. Not this time" he said as he pulled a knife from his back pocket. Tom tried to shield himself, but it was too late. Danny stepped forward and drove the knife straight into his stomach  
I heard people screaming, struggling to fight back, but all I could see was Tom falling to the ground, his blood soaking through his shirt.  
"Take them away" Danny said as we were pulled away. It didn't feel real. It felt like I was watching it from a 3rd person point of view...like one of those crime shows on tv.  
Dougie and Harry were able to take down their guards, and Elena was calling for her wolf, whom she had sent away when they were attacked.  
"Leave them" Danny said about Dougie and Harry, "The Queen didn't ask for them."  
"Balto! Now!" Elena shouted again, but nothing happened.  
"Don't bother. Your pathetic pooch is dead. Did you really think I didn't see it run off?"  
Elena's head dropped, and tears flowed silently as we were carried away from the boys.  
I kept Tom in my line of sight, and as I slowly regained myself from the shock...reality hit me. Tom was dying.

**Dougie's POV**  
As soon as we killed the guys holding us down, we rushed towards Danny and his men- holding Elena and Holly, but they vanished. Elena had been taken from me! I screamed and kicked the ground while Harry took off his shirt and wrapped it around his wound  
"Dougie, we gotta get Tom help"  
"What about Elena?"  
"Elena and Holly will be fine. The Queen needs them alive, right?"  
He had a point  
"Cman, help me carry him back to the car"  
"Then what?"  
"Then we're gonna go back to the village, get him healed-"  
"Then get my girlfriend back"  
"And Holly" Tom whispered. We both looked down at Tom.  
"Thats right mate. And Holly." 


	15. Chapter 15

LIES

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long.**

**Chapter 15 (Elena's P.O.V.) **

"Get this off me!" I yelled as I hit my head against the metal wall, but don't worry! Thanks to Queen Irena and Danny, I get to wear a massive face and head helmet for the rest of my life!

"Elena, stop that you're going to damage your brain! You lose four brain cells every time you hit your head!" Holly yelled at me.

"I'll stop when I have about five left!" I yelled back sarcastically.

I finally gave up on trying to break the helmet and fell to the ground like a limp body. Not only did I have a metal helmet on, but my wrists we're chained together and my ankles were chained together. I was a prisoner…again. My eyes filled with tears and I was glad Holly couldn't see my face.

"Elena?" Holly whispered to me. I could tell she was sitting next to me by the way her own chains jingled.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill Danny!" I whimpered. I could feel my tears slide down my face. Holly rubbed my back.

"Excuse me?" I shot up hearing the sound of another voice.

"Who's that?" I asked Holly. Preparing myself to fight if I had to.

"I'm not sure." Holly answered.

"I'm Lianna…Danny's friend." I immediately tried to lunge at her but Holly held me back.

"I'm sorry; we're just having…issues with him." Holly told the girl.

"Why, what did he do?" She asked. I shook Holly's hands off me.

"He reaped Holly, joined Queen Bitch's side, forgot his friends, killed my wolf, and most likely killed Tom, the true man Holly loves!" I screamed at Lianna.

"Elena!" I realized the market alley had gotten extremely warm and I felt a gust of wind, which meant Holly put the fire out by controlling the wind.

"Maybe I can help." Lianna said. The helmet suddenly slipped off and fell to my feet. I looked up to see burn marks all over the walls and the ground of the market alley. I also realized Lianna looked a bit frighten, but I noticed she was holding a bobby pin. It must have been what she used to unlock the helmet and the chains on my wrists and ankles.

"What could we do?" I asked her. "We're trapped in this god damn hell hole!" I yelled at her. She just ignored me and began unlocking the chains on Holly's ankles and wrists.

"We just need to believe we can get out of here. There has to be something keeping you fighting." Lianna told me. I immediately thought of every moment I've had with Dougie. A tear slid down my face and I looked over at Holly who had tears running down her cheeks. She must have been thinking of Tom.

"I've got it." Lianna and Holly both looked at me, a glint of hope both in their eyes. "Let's start a riot." Lianna and Holly both looked at each other with devilish grins.

The three of us walked through the market place. We had gathered multiple people scattered through the market place, ready to cause any mayhem they could.

"Ready?" I asked, Lianna smiled.

"Now." Holly whispered.

I lifted my hands up and two fireballs floated above the palms of my hands. I threw them at small shops and they began burning. Lianna and some other prisoner jumped on top of other markets and kicked bottles of water and other fragile objects off the tables.

There was water spread all over the ground. Holly walked over to the water and raised her hands making the water mimic her actions and the water rose into the air. The water floated around her and once she pushed the air in front of her the water was sent past her and flooded the alley, crushing other shops.

When all the shops were knocked down, Holly grabbed an empty bottle and filled it with water.

"Come on!" Holly yelled as she led the group of prisoners through Darkastle.

Some guards came out of a small room built into part of the wall. I ran ahead of the prisoner and jumped into the air and kicked my legs out. My feet lit with flames and I kicked the guards back into the room. I shot fire into the room and you could hear their screams throughout Darkastle.

The prisoners yelled with excitement after my performance and they began grabbing random objects and began beating other guards.

"Man, Elena, great way to get the prisoners fired up!" Holly said as we ran through alley ways of Darkastle, Lianna was on our heels, I knew we'd have to protect her.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I looked down at the red rod in my hand, which not too long ago was a knife. The knife that most likely killed Tom.

The doors of my room opened. Irena walked in wearing a long black silk robe.

"Daniel, I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done." She said with a satisfied smile. She eyed me up and down which made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable, and then she closed the doors.

"Thank you…" She walked up to me and took the rod out of my hand and placed it on the dresser. She ran her hand over my left cheek making my insides cringed at her touch. Suddenly my doors opened once again.

"My Queen, the prisoners, they-" Irena whipped around and blast the small scrawny man who ran into my room with blue energy, sending him flying out of my room and the doors closed once more. She turned back to face me.

"So many disturbances, but now we're alone."

"What are you-" She pushed me onto my bed. She smiled as she removed her robe slowly and let it fall to the floor revealing her black lingerie. "Uh…Irena," She sat on top of me and fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, but I pulled her hands away and then she pulled them from my grasp and rubbed her hands over my manhood.

"Aw Daniel, you're so young yet so appropriate." I immediately pushed her off me.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested in blue haired cougars!" I yelled at her, and then I ran out of my room before she could hurt me.

As I ran along the balcony, I noticed Lianna fighting off some guards; she was so close to losing her head as a guard raised his axe to her neck but I shot red energy from my hand to the guard and sent him flying into the metal wall. I jumped over the balcony to where Lianna was, once I landed, red energy shot out of my feet and sent the guards around me flying into different directions.

"Danny!" Lianna said as I turned to her and she hugged me.

"Lianna, are you alright?" I asked her as I pulled her away to look at her. She nodded.

"It's okay, Elena and Holly have been covering my back." Hearing their names made a pain go through my heart. _I caused them so much trouble. _"Danny go to them…find your friends." She told me with a caring smile.

"My friends…" Images and moments I spent with Harry, Dougie, and Tom popped into my head. _Tom, what have I done? _I pulled Lianna into a hug. "I will." I pulled her away to look at her beautiful face again. "I'll find them and bring them here to help us." She nodded.

"Don't be late." I nodded and kissed her cheek, then I ran to a wall and sent energy out of my feet so I could super jump over the wall. _Guys, please forgive me._


	16. Chapter 16

LIES

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long.**

**Chapter 16: Holly's POV**

Elena and Lianna sprinted ahead with the other prisoners, but I just couldn't keep up. My thoughts drifted to Tom...I don't even know if he's alive! I had slowed down to the point where I was jogging with the last few remaining prisoners.  
"You're the one who's gonna save us, right?" a voice came from my left. I turned to see a young boy, around 7, looking up at me with bright green eyes. His hair was a mess and dirt covered his face, but he seemed to have spirit.  
"Uhm, yeah I guess" I said. He sneezed then rubbed it on his shirt, also filthy with mud and dirt.  
"I saw you when your fire friend started going crazy. I think you guys are gonna set us free."  
"That's the plan" I said. He beamed, his teeth perfectly straight and white...odd.  
"HOLLY!" I heard in the distance- it was Elena, "Cman, we gotta finish this once and for all!"  
"Go, hurry" said the little boy. He lightly pushed me forward and smiled. I patted his head then ran faster  
'I gotta fight. For Tom's sake.'

**Dougie's POV**  
We took Tom back to the tiny village, and were welcomed with open arms  
"Back so soon?" Hinata asked.  
"Please, its Tom, he needs your help. He was stabbed"  
She gasped in horror and clutched at her heart "Bring him in quickly, it will take some time, but let me see him"  
She exams his unconscious body, blood still trickling from the open wound. His breath was slow and shallow  
"These wounds are deep, and made with a cursed blade. But I think I can bring him back. Where are the girls?"  
"Danny got them..." I said, choking back tears. Harry gripped my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, they're strong, they can take care of themselves"

**Elena's POV**  
We stormed the castle, killing any living creature wearing her symbol. It was a full on rebellion. Prisoners and soldiers alike were falling left and right. Many good people gave their lives to get us here. There were maybe 40 of us left, standing in front of the door to the throne room. Elena was on my left, Lianna on my right. I turned to look at the remaining prisoners.  
"Are you guys ready for this?"  
They nodded nervously. Holly placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"We got your back, and we're gonna take this bitch down."  
I nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door...


	17. Chapter 17

LIES

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long. By the way in case anybody was looking for a McFLY fan fiction website, here's the link, .**

**Chapter 17 (Danny's POV)**

I had to run as fast as I could to make sure no guards have seen me. Plus, I had to find my friends! Who knows how they'll act when they see me.

"Damnit, where could they have gone?" I yelled out loud to myself. I had run so far I was in the middle of nowhere. "Great, I'm lost. How am I supposed to find the guys now?" I fell to the ground and sulked like a little kid.

Suddenly, I noticed the trees and bushes around me move. I stood up and slowly walked towards them. I know, not the smartest idea, but I have a curse for being curious.

Just as I touched one of the bushes, a large black furry object jumped out. I fell on my butt and just watched as the figure stood over me, growling with its teeth clenched. It was the oversized wolf I had killed before I capture Elena and Holly.

"How are you alive?" I asked the wolf. Of course it didn't answer. I tried pushing the wolf off me but once I touched its leg, my hand was covered in blood.

"Aw gross!" Then the wound on his leg stitched itself together and the wound vanished. "Whoa…" The wolf growled again. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry I killed you, but now I'm good! I need to find my friends and tell them about the danger Lianna, Holly, and Elena are in." Just as the wolf heard Elena's name it stopped growling. Then he got off me and stood in front of me. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me. "You understand me?" The wolf bowed his head and I smiled. "Great, can you help me find Tom, Harry, and Dougie?"

Just as I finished my sentence the wolf ran past me and I was somehow on his back. He was running so fast, I felt like The Flash!

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled to him. He didn't say anything, of course. He just ran faster and headed towards a group of tall trees. We ran through them and I found myself in a village. Women and children screamed when they the oversized wolf. Men grabbed weapons, preparing to kill us.

"Stop!" A woman with long brown hair called as she came out of a small hut. "Come with me." She ordered me. I did as she said. I climbed off the wolf but it followed me.

"No, stay." I ordered the wolf. It whimpered and sat down in front of the hut. I followed the lady into the hut and realized it was much bigger inside then outside.

"Dougie, Harry, there's somebody here to see you." The lady moved out of my view and I found Dougie and Harry sitting on the carpet. Dougie saw me and his eyes narrowed. He jumped up and grabbed my shirt and ran me into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He yelled at me. His eyes showed anger and pain.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak. The guy who I always thought would stay a kid at heart was gone. _I made Dougie like this. He's angry because of me._ I noticed his hands began to glow red.

"Dougie, chill!" Harry said as he pulled Dougie away from me.

"What do you want? You have Holly and Elena, what more do you want?" Harry asked then his eyes narrowed. "Unless you came to try to kill us too."

"Tom's alive?" I spat out.

"What do you want?" Dougie yelled again, changing the subject.

"MY FRIENDS!" I yelled. Dougie and Harry looked at each other. "I know I'm a complete jackass for everything I did and I regret every bit of it, but I need my friends' help." Harry crossed his arms.

"We're listening." He said.

"Darkastle is locked down because Holly, Elena, and my friend Lianna started a riot. If Irena gets her hands on them, she'll kill them. I can't stop her myself. That's why I need you guys…I need my friends."

"Do you really think we'll believe you that easily?" Dougie asked me. _Damnit!_ Suddenly a beaded curtain in the back of the hut was pushed back. Tom then walked out with his shirt in hand and I could only stare at his wound which was now a scar. A scar I gave him. I looked at his cold dark brown eyes.

"If you say Holly's in danger…" He pulled his shirt on and adjusted it. "…then I'm in." A smile grew on my face. The same woman came out with a girl who looked almost like her. Tom turned to them.

"Thank you for everything you've down for us." Tom said.

"You can thank us by kicking that blue haired freak's ass." The girl said making Tom laugh.

"Will do Maria." Tom said and then we left the hut.

Just as Dougie came out of the hut, the wolf tackled him. He began licking Dougie uncontrollably and Dougie was flailing his arms and legs around.

"Balto?" Harry asked. The wolf looked at Harry and wagged his tail, and then he tackled Harry.

"Wait, I thought you killed Balto?" Tom asked. I just shrugged.

"I ran into him on the way here. He has a magical gift that makes him heal quickly; he's also that one who believed me about the danger the girls are in."

"Right, then let's no waist anytime. We have to save them." Tom said. I nodded and followed him to the van.

Harry climbed into the driver's seat, Tom sat in the passenger seat, and Dougie and I sat in the back. Before I closed the back door, Dougie gave Balto a treat and pet his head.

"Think you can keep up?" Balto nodded his head and Dougie pet him again. "Good, let's go save our girl." With that, the van started and Dougie shut the door. We sped off, kicking dirt up and when I looked out the window; Balto was right on our tail.

_Hold on girls, the cavalry are coming._


	18. Chapter 18

LIES

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long. By the way in case anybody was looking for a McFLY fan fiction website, go to Google and type in Shine A Light Fictions! It's awesome!**

**Chapter 18 (Holly's POV) **

It was all a blur. The fight began so quickly. There was lots of shouting, and bright lights from both sides flew everywhere- one striking the side of my head. Elena was battling the Queen, and it looked like she was winning.  
A prisoner came up to me and shook me. I saw his mouth move, but I couldn't hear; it was all muffled. I lay on the ground, dizzy, my head throbbing and pounding like a drum. I watched the Queen point at me and laugh, taunting Elena. Another beam of light shot past me- the Queen had missed. I watched as Elena threw herself at the Queen, punching and fighting for our cause. The Queen shoved her off, and then put her hand to Elena's face.  
For a minute, it seemed like they didn't notice the battle around them. They were in their own little bubble. One of the Queen's soldiers kicked me in the stomach, taking the breath out of me, and I gasped for air.  
I looked back at Elena at the Queen. Their faces inches from each other, and the Queen speaking to Elena- her face in the Queen's clutches. She threw Elena to the ground and quickly shot a beam of blue light at her. I waited for her to sit up. To move. Something.  
With a smirk, the Queen approached me. My hearing was beginning to return, but everything- including what the Queen was saying to me- was heavily muffled. She raised her palm and placed it on my face. I waited for her to kill me, when her attention was brought elsewhere. She dropped me with a thud and raced off to whatever it was behind me that distracted her.  
Suddenly, two strong arms enveloped me and lifted me from the ground. I turned my head to see Tom's soft, loving face.  
"_Don't w...'re gonna...you out..."_ I heard him say. He gently kissed my forehead, and he headed for the exit.  
"Wait" I gasped  
His eyes met mine.  
"Elena" I breathed, pointing my arm limply in her direction. Dougie was there before I even put my hand down. Danny was battling the Queen now, and with Harry's help, they had her pinned down. I saw Dougie get up to help them before Tom walked out of the room and into the hallway. He opened the nearest door and placed me on the bed.  
"Holly? Can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"It's over. We won! You're safe now"

"Elena" I sat up, my head started pounding again. Tom pushed me back onto the pillows.

"They'll take care of her."

"Danny? He-"

"He came back. He saved my life!"

"Really?"

"Yes. He wants to kill the Queen, which I think is what they're doing now"

I curled into him, breathing in his scent.

"I thought you were dead"

"I came back. Besides, I forgot something"

"What?"

His hand brushed my cheek gently, and then lifted my head to meet his. He kissed me softly, lovingly, passionately. He pulled away and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You can rest now. It's all over"

I wrapped my arm around his torso, pushed my face into his neck, and fell asleep.

**By the way one more chapter and then this story is over. So sorry for the long wait!**


	19. Chapter 19

LIES

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long. By the way in case anybody was looking for a McFLY fan fiction website, go to Google and type in Shine A Light Fictions! It's awesome!**

**Chapter 19: Elena's P.O.V.**

I felt a pair of warm arms lift me off the floor. I was in so much pain from the energy the Queen hit me with. My vision started to come back and I could tell I was being carried out of the room. Just before we made it through the door, the person stopped moving and I saw the Queen lying on the floor, not moving, not breathing.  
"Danny!" My hearing came back and I saw Lianna run into Danny's arms and she planted a passionate kiss on his lips as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. I wanted to call to them, to thank Danny for coming back, but I couldn't move my body.  
"Danny, grab your girlfriend and let's go!" I heard Harry yell to the couple. Suddenly the arms that were carrying me finally made their way out of the room.  
"Tom, let's get out if this bloody hellhole!" A familiar voice called and it was coming from the owner of the arms that carried me, Dougie.  
He had carried me down some stairs entering the castle square. Prisoners cheered as we descended the stair case.  
I noticed a rather furry object in the sea of unusual prisoners and was surprised to see Balto. I tried opening my mouth.  
"B...al...to..." I was being carried towards him. When I was close enough, I tried moving my hands to pet him. Balto nuzzled my hand and whined, knowing I was in pain.  
I could finally feel my legs and I started squirming around in Dougie's arms.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" He put me down on my feet and I fell against Balto. "Guess you haven't recovered just yet." He said as I pet Balto. I turned to Dougie and he had his signature smirk on his adorable face. We both leaned in to kiss but through all the cheering of the prisoners we heard someone screech.  
"NOOO!" We both looked up and saw Queen Irene standing at the balcony of the second floor. "No one will defeat me!" I glared at the disheveled woman. Her clothes and hair became messy and her layers of make-up had smudged over her face. My hands clenched into fists as I walked in front of Dougie.  
"Just die already!" Harry yelled at her. She just laughed hysterically to herself.  
"After you." She replied to him.  
"No..." She looked down at me and I felt energy heat up in my hands. It was different from fire. "...you first, I insist." My hands shot above my head and two lightning bolts shot out of the palms of my hands. The bolts strike strait through her body.  
Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her soulless body fell to the floor. She was officially, dead. I didn't realize how much energy that took until I fell, but before I hit the ground, Dougie caught me.  
"Elena!" Holly, Tom, Danny, Lianna, and Harry all ran over to us.  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked me. I just slowly nodded.  
"Just tired."  
"I bet!" Holly added. We all became silent and Dougie helped me back on my feet.  
"So guys, can we go him now?" I finally asked as I held onto both Dougie and Balto.  
"Yes!" They all said, except for Danny and Lianna. We started walking away but then I stopped.  
"Hey, you lovebirds coming or what?" I called to them. They both looked sort of surprised.  
"Can we?" Lianna asked.  
"Alright, sure we just met you and Danny nearly killed Tom but...you make him feel better, and that's exactly what we need in our family." Harry said. I smiled at Dougie and Tom kissed Holly on the head.  
"Of course you can come." Holly finally answered. Both Danny and Lianna smiled.  
They ran behind us and we once again made our way out of Darkastle.  
"So can we start singing 'We are family'?" Danny asked, singing the last three words.  
"No." Betsy and I said together.  
"Damn..." The boys and Lianna laughed at him. Dougie then nudged my shoulder and I looked up at him, smiling.  
"Looks like you got a hang of that power of yours." I shrugged.  
"I guess." We vote leaned in to kiss but Dougie immediately pulled away.  
"Ow! You shocked me!" He waved air on his tongue and I could only laugh.  
"So I need a little more practice." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Just a little." He leaned in and finally kissed me with his warm, tender lips. At that same moment, Tom and Holly, and Danny and Lianna kissed.  
"Alright, enough with the kissing." Harry whined. "Lonely guy over here!"  
"Mate, you're never alone." Danny said as he threw his arm around Harry's neck.  
_Yup, Danny's right. We're never alone as long as we have each other._

**Be on the lookout for the Epilogue!**


	20. Epilogue

**LIES**

**So sorry, this is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend and she's been really busy and she was supposed to write this chapter! Sooo this is why it's now up after so long. By the way in case anybody was looking for a McFLY fan fiction website, go to Google and type in Shine A Light Fictions! It's awesome!**

**Epilogue**

As the years passed, the world slowly became a better place. Water became more accessible, and the people learned to be civil and friendly towards each other.  
Holly and Tom were married, as well as Dougie and Elena and Lianna and Danny. Harry even met a lovely woman named Isabella, and was quickly married as well.  
All was good in the new era of man, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.  
They learned to put away their horrific pasts, and their thoughts no longer lingered on Irene or Darkastle. It was a memory they didn't want to remember.  
So why is it that now, ten years later, they each receive the following message:

_I know what happened ten years ago.  
My sister will be avenged.  
-S.C.F_

**Yes there will be a sequel! I'm not sure when it'll come out!**


End file.
